Vongola Nono, A Father, A boss
by Nuria Sato
Summary: He knew Xanxus would search for him in his study room first and so he planted his diary on his desk where Xanxus's eyes would see it. Open on a page that would catch his curiosity. R&R. Can be linked to Un Cielo Eterno.


Title: Vongola Nono, A Father, A boss.

Summary: He knew Xanxus would search for him in his study room first and so he planted his diary on his desk where Xanxus's eyes would see it. His adopted son had to learn the truth.

This can be linked to my other Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic-Un Ceilo Eterno or read on it's own, enjoy!

Warning: Slightly Dark Timoteo, I think? And this is done on wordpad so forgive me if there are any typos, spelling or grammer mistakes.

xXx

Timoteo sighed as he looked over his study room. His hand tightened over the brown leather diary clasped in his hand. Realeasing a heavy sigh he walked towards his desk and shifting the files to one side, he placed his diary down. Hesitating briefly before ridding himself of any second thoughts he opened the diary and left it open. He couldn't leave it exactly open on _that_ page otherwise it would rouse suspicion on anyone who learnt about the incident. So, he would leave it on a page that would garner his adopted son's curiosity and what happened after would be the actions under that emotion-possibly anger as well.

This was necessary, he reminded himself. Xanxus wasn't his son by blood and he knew Xanxus wanted to be Vongola Decimo. However the Vongola sky ring wouldn't accept anyone who wasn't of blood. Xanxus would learn of his true heritage one day anyway and Timoteo would prefer if it wasn't when the Vongola ring rejected him. It would be a humiliation like no other for Xanxus and he as well as several members of Vongola knew how well Xanxus behaved when he didn't get what he wanted.

Like an angry spoiled child throwing a tantrum when they didn't get the toy they wanted.

Now Timoteo hadn't spoiled Xanxus but with the position he had and Xanxus being his son-by-blood in the eyes of the majority of Vongola mafioso's and well the whole mafia(only his guardians, Iemitsu and his close CEDEF members and Reborn knew the truth) he'd get what he wanted just by issuing an order.

With one last glance at the setting, he hardened his heart and steeled his resolve. There was no backing out now. With that thought in his mind, he exited from his study.

He had to prepare for a confrontation with his adopted son.

xXx

It is three years after Xanxus discovered he was his adopted son and now after no doubt three years of planning he was executing his scheme. A coup d'etat. One had seen coming thanks to what little hyper intuition he had and being well-versed with his son's behaviour and perspective. Though it did little to comfort him with the excess damage and injured Vongola members. He hoped he could calm Xanxus down and make him realise how foolishly he was behaving! A fight between the two of them would have been enough but to this extent-now he was going have to take extra measure. A simple slap on the wrist wasn't going to be enough to bring his adopted son down from his ludricousness. He would have to teach him a lesson he would remember and learn from!

He stayed seated in room close to his throne room well aware Xanxus would have the Varia causing a ruckus everywhere else but would come alone to fight him. His adopted son was a good leader because of that-keeping his subordinates away from the man that could injure them the most and ordering them to take down everyone else, the one's that were the a threat should they interfere. Yes, Xanxus is an excellent Varia leader and he-Timoteo, Vongola Nono would ensure that his son kept that position and Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi-kun, would be Vongola Decimo.

When his adopted son barged in gun's blazing and anger radiating from his eyes and very pores, he anticipated a time when that anger would be _for_ the sake of Vongola. A part of him swelled with pride at the thought but future plans were swiftly put on hold to exchange blows with his son.

In the midst of battle his adopted son finally let out the hurt he felt upon learning his true heritage. His heart pained at the animosity his adopted son had nurtured within the last three years even though he had prepared himself for the anger and hatred Xanxus would unleash upon him. It didn't reduce the throb of agony in his heart. Soon, the battle began to blow out of proportions and weazing at a kick he had recieved to his chest he _knew_ that he was going to have to use the Primo's special move, the Zero Point Breakthrough.

Grief hit him, harder then it ever had when he had lost his other three son's. They had all lost their lives to people aiming to prevent them from succeeding Vongola. The one's that had aimed to end Vongola by ending his son's lives. Though, it seemed none of them could bring Xanxus down, he very briefly allowed a smug feeling to fill his heart before stomping it down because he was now going to freeze that very son in a block of ice.

Lifting his scepter and lighting it with his flame-his resolve to reform his adopted son and Vongola, he quietly stated the words that would seal Xanxus's fate and bring a new change to Vongola itself and perhaps the Mafia world, "Zero Point Breakthrough."

He watched as the reversed flames abided with his will freezing his adopted son and the Flames of Wrath flickering around him. He watched as Xanxus's eyes widened before his sight landed on him, internally flinching at the emotions wreaking havoc in them. Betrayal, anger, pain _whyareyoudoingthistome!whywhyWHY!IHATEYOUDIE!_ This was his punishment-he warned himself, for bringing the truth to light in such a despicable way, for not having the courage to say the words to his son, for not informing anyone in his famiglia of his actual actions, for being _selfish_.

For wanting young Tsunayoshi-kun to be Vongola's heir.

He was never able to dismiss that memory. The day he had seen Tsunayoshi-kun's flames surround him, enveloping him in pure sky flames. He had thought that the flames were perhaps pure because he was still just a child, unaffected and oblivious to how harsh the world could be, to the darkness the world hid with its beauty, blinding people from seeing how that beauty was created. But no, he knew what his eyes had seen, he _knew_ what he had felt and no matter how much he tried to trick his mind-he couldn't, because his heart had already been filled hope.

Within Tsunayoshi's flames he had felt kindness, acceptance and sensed a resolution that would never shake once cemented and his old, tired heart had latched itself on to it. Never letting him forget the pureness in those sky flames. He was old and wanted to leave Vongola in the hands of someone who would end it's bloody history and return it back to the Vigilant group the Primo had started Vongola with-or something similiar.

He had hoped to do so when taking the mantle as Vongola Nono, however, his heart despite being kind and open had hardened after going through so many inevitable decisions and molding rules to benefit people who deserved second chances, whilst making others respect the fairness and equality, at times it would also bring destruction on his famiglia, forcing his hand to end the cause of it-unavoidably adding to Vongola's bloody history.

He closed his eyes when finally the ice froze Xanxus, capturing him and his flames. It was over-this battle, _his punishment_. And now it was time to prepare himself again for he knew that eventually either his guardians, Iemitsu or Reborn would catch on to the past few events being too coincidental, like they had been _planned_. His guardians would storm him demanding answers, Iemitsu would express his suspicions before giving him a pointed look- _I know you had a hand in this, just admit it so we can get this over with_ -and Reborn maintaining a respectful tone would ask him directly leaving with a curt not and a tip of his fedora-not giving away anything.

He opened his eyes gazing at his son's form entrapped within the ice, wanting to touch it, to tell Xanxus that he had always loved him, to tell him that he was still his son even if they didn't share the same blood but stopped himself. He didn't have the right when he had forced Xanxus to take these steps, _when he had manipulated his boy into reading the truth of his heritage_ , maybe someday in the future-when his son forgaved him. After all, what were subordinate's without a boss-his wise, old eyes traced the form of a silver haired young man crouched and hiding behind a boulder-one day his son would be released from this ice and he would _again_ confront him.

With one last stare at the ice holding his son, he turned on his heels and left the room-he had control damage to do and no doubt his son's loyal subordinate needed some time to himself, to comprehend what had occured and been said and finally the conclusion of their coup d'etat.

This was later dubbed as The Cradle Affair and a reminder to everyone in Vongola and the Mafia world that he is Vongola Nono and had survived over forty years in the Mafia and as Vongola's leader because he was capable and had the strength, flames and abilities to _survive and conquer._

xXx

I wanted to dedicate a story to Timoteo because he's like survived for so long and I haven't yet read a story about him or come across any story detailing the Cradle Affair from his perspective so I decided to create my own! If anyone know's a good story let me know!

Please review, I want to know your opinions and whether you liked it or not!

Nuria~


End file.
